1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation method of DL-alpha-tocopherol of high purity through the condensation between isophytol or phytol derivatives and trimethylhydroquinone (TMHQ). More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined catalyst system which includes a divalent halogen compound MX2 (wherein M is a divalent metal ion and X is halogen) as a main catalyst component, silica gel and/or silica-alumina as a co-catalyst and a Brxc3x6nsted acid as an additional catalyst component and a regenerating component for the co-catalyst, thereby enabling the preparation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol with a high purity at a high yield on a commercial scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the past few decades, extensive effort has been made to effectively prepare DL-xcex1-tocopherol by use of Zn(II) ions as metallic catalysts (Lewis acid catalyst). Conventionally, the DL-xcex1-tocopherol is prepared through the condensation of a isophytol and trimethylhydroquinone (TMHQ) represented by the following reaction formula 1: 
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,285(hereinafter referred to as ""285 patent), which is assigned to Nisshin, discloses the synthesis of DL-xcex1-tocopherol in toluene or n-hexane solvent with ZnCl2 and silica-alumina (or silica-gel) in the presence of acid, especially HCl, asserting that tocopherol can be obtained with a purity of 95 to 96% at a production yield of 99% or higher. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,781 and 4,639,533, both assigned to BASF, disclose processes for producing DL-xcex1-tocopherol in which isophytol is reacted with amines such as tridecylamine or octadecylamine and thereafter with TMHQ in the presence of ZnCl2 and HCl, which are somewhat complicated and inefficient. In those techniques, the tocopherol is described to be produced with a purity of 94 to 95% at a yield of 95 to 98%. Other preparation methods of DL-xcex1-tocopherol can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,663,376 and 5,886,197, both assigned to Eisai Co., Ltd, in which isophytol is reacted with TMHQ in a mixed solvent system comprising a non-polar solvent and an alcohol or carbonate ester. It is described that DL-xcex1-tocopherol can be produced at a yield of 94 to 98% with a purity of 92 to 97%.
However, the conventional techniques leave room for improving purity because their DL-xcex1-tocopherol is as low as 95% on average purity. Particularly, the BASF and the Eisai patents are inefficient in that they do not satisfy the desired yield of DL-xcex1-tocopherol. Such a disadvantage is attributed to the fact that, in the case that a Brxc3x6nsted acid, such as hydrochloric acid, serving as a co-catalyst, is present from the early stage of the reaction, loss of the reactant isophytol occurs owing to the dehydration by the Brxc3x6nsted acid, giving rise to a decrease in the total yield.
Being used as a solvent in the ""285 patent, toluene or hexane brings about a poor total yield of DL-xcex1-tocopherol. When used, toluene itself is partially reacted with isophytol to be produced undesired by-products. Hexane, although not reacting with isophytol, lengthens the reaction time owing to its low boiling point (approximately 69xc2x0 C.) such that the catalyst induces the dehydration of isophytol. Furthermore, when the synthesis of DL-xcex1-tocopherol is carried out under such a reaction procedure, by-products analogous in structure to DL-xcex1-tocopherol are found in relatively large quantities, decreasing the purity of the DL-xcex1-tocopherol separated. In addition, the total yield of DL-xcex1-tocopherol is lowered when purifying it to a very high purity.
The ""285 patent has an advantage over the above other patents in that it is high in the production yield of DL-xcex1-tocopherol because of the use of silica gel or silica-alumina as a solid catalyst, however suffers from the disadvantage of being unable to recycle the silica catalyst because of the adsorptivity of silica for certain organic materials. For instance, in the case that the reactant TMHQ, reaction intermediates (the condensation may provide two intermediates owing to the reaction mechanism), and the required product DL-xcex1-tocopherol are adsorbed onto the surface of the silica gel catalyst to prevent active functional sites of the catalyst such that the activity of the catalyst drops sharply. That is, it is impossible to reuse the silica gel catalyst. Furthermore, when the DL-xcex1-tocopherol adsorbed onto the surface of the silica gel is not recovered, the total yield of DL-xcex1-tocopherol becomes poor.
Another problem with the ""285 patent resides in the existence of hydrochloric acid from the early stage of the reaction. As aforementioned, hydrochloric acid decomposes isophytol through dehydration to decrease the total yield, as well as causes other side-reactions which may occur between isophytol and TMHQ, to generate by-products which are similar in molecular weight to vitamin E, thereby lowering the purity thereof.
Knowledge of a catalytic reaction allows modification and adaptation leading to the present invention.
The intensive and extensive research on the preparation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol from isophytol or phytol derivatives and TMHQ, conducted by the present inventors, resulted in the finding the preparation method of DL-xcex1-tocopherol capable of minimizing the self-decomposition of isophytol or phytol derivatives and the generation of by-products by employing MX2 as a main catalyst and silica gel and/or silica-alumina as a co-catalyst to form intermediates in the reaction mixture and thereafter adding a Brxc3x6nsted acid as an additional catalyst to the reaction for obtaining a final product when the intermediates formation has been completed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing DL-xcex1-tocopherol with a high purity at a high yield.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing DL-xcex1-tocopherol from a minimum amount of isophytol or phytol derivatives relatively while generating substantially no by-products, whereby a great economical benefit can be brought about in terms of production cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing DL-xcex1-tocopherol by use of a catalyst system which is highly effective even for application on a commercial scale and can be regenerated continually.
In accordance with the present invention, the above objects could be accomplished by a provision of a method for preparing DL-xcex1-tocopherol with a high purity at a high yield, comprising:
a) adding isophytol or phytol derivatives to trimethylhydroquinone for the condensation thereof at 80 to 135xc2x0 C. over 30 to 60 min in the presence of a catalyst system comprising main catalyst component and a co-catalyst in a reaction solvent to form intermediates, said main catalyst consisting of a divalent metal halogen compound represented by MX2 wherein M is Zn2+, Fe2+ or Sn2+ and X is F, Cl or I, said co-catalyst consisting of silica gel and/or silica-alumina;
b) adding a Brxc3x6nsted acid to the resultant mixture of said a) step, thereafter to obtain a product through the separation; and
c) washing the remaining co-catalyst with a polar solvent for recovery after said b) step, whereby the recovered co-catalyst can be reused for the preparation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol.
In accordance with the present invention, DL-xcex1-tocopherol is prepared through the condensation between isophytol or phytol derivatives and TMHQ in the presence of a catalyst system comprising a main catalyst, a co-catalyst and an additional catalyst in a solvent selected from the group consisting of aliphatic saturated hydrocarbons, aromatic hydrocarbons, appropriate polar solvents and mixtures thereof. The main catalyst is represented by the general formula MX2 wherein M is a divalent metal ion such as Zn2+, Fe2+ or Sn2+ and X represents halogen such as F, Cl, Br or I. The co-catalyst is silica and/or silica-alumina while the additional catalyst is Brxc3x6nsted acid, especially an aqueous HCl solution.
To achieve the present invention, various experiments for preparing DL-xcex1-tocopherol through the condensation between isophytol or phytol derivatives and TMHQ were carried out with catalyst systems of MX2 and various co-catalysts, which led to the finding that the starting materials go through intermediates to the final product via two sequential reaction steps. In the procedure, MX2, serving as a main catalyst, mainly makes a contribution to the formation of intermediates while co-catalysts act to inhibit side-reactions as well as play a role in converting intermediates into DL-xcex1-tocopherol in cooperation with the MX2 catalyst. Silica (and/or silica-alumina) was identified as being a co-catalyst suitable for inhibiting side-reactions. However, once used, the silica gel catalyst could not be reused because unreacted TMHQ, decomposed isophytol or phytol derivatives, intermediates, and/or DL-xcex1-tocopherol were adsorbed onto the surface of the silica gel to block the catalytically functional sites thereof.
On the other hand, where ZnX2, silica gel and HCl are used simultaneously as in the ""285 patent, the total amount of the substances adsorbed onto the silica gel is small as compared with when HCl is absent, but large as compared with the present invention comprising a washing procedure. What is worse, because isophytol or phytol derivatives are added in the presence of HCl from the beginning of the reaction, a relatively large quantity of the reactant is decomposed by itself, which leads to a decrease in the total yield. In addition, HCl causes side reactions between isophytol or phytol derivatives and TMHQ, lowering the purity of DL-xcex1-tocopherol. Improved as it is, the regeneration of the silica gel in the conventional catalyst system is limited to several rounds.
Based on the finding that the catalytic role of MX2 resides mainly in the formation of intermediates from the starting materials isophytol or phytol derivatives and TMHQ while the co-catalysts are chiefly responsible for the conversion of the intermediates into DL-xcex1-tocopherol, the present inventors developed the conventional catalyst system to a more effective one which can prepare DL-xcex1-tocopherol from a minimum amount of isophytol or phytol derivatives relatively while generating substantially no by-products. In addition, silica gel and/or silica-alumina used as a co-catalyst can be regenerated continually at least 20 times.
In this development, account was also sufficiently taken of the finding that side-reactions readily occur in the first or the second step for intermediate production from isophytol or phytol derivatives and TMHQ.
According to the present invention, the preparation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol starts with the slow reaction of isophytol or phytol derivatives with TMHQ in the presence of an MX2 catalyst and silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) in an appropriate solvent. For the slow reaction, isophytol or phytol derivatives are slowly added through, for example, a dropping funnel into the solvent containing TMHQ, the MX2 catalyst and silica gel. Within 10 to 30 min after completion of the addition, most of the isophytol or phytol derivatives are reacted with TMHQ to form intermediates. Then, a Brxc3x6nsted acid is added into the reactor. The Brxc3x6nsted acid not only acts to react the isophytol or phytol derivatives, which remains unreacted at a trace amount, with TMHQ to form intermediates but also accelerates the formation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol from the intermediates. In addition, the Brxc3x6nsted acid assists to desorb the adsorbed substances, including TMHQ, self-decomposed isophytol or phytol derivatives, some by-products, intermediates, and DL-xcex1-tocopherol, from the surface of the silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) to regenerate the activity of the silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) and plays a catalytic role in converting the desorbed intermediates into the final product in cooperation with the MX2 and silica gel (and/or silica-alumina). Thus, the Brxc3x6nsted acid makes a significant contribution to both the regeneration of the silica catalyst and the increase of the production yield.
Another advantage of adding the Brxc3x6nsted acid after formation of intermediates is that the decomposition of isophytol or phytol derivatives can be effectively prevented in the early stage of the reaction. In addition to this suppressing effect, the Brxc3x6nsted acid plays a catalytic role in converting the isophytol or phytol derivatives remaining unreacted and TMHQ, thereby enabling the improvement in the production yield. After completion of the reaction, products are isolated from the reaction. The remaining silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) catalyst is washed with a polar solvent in order to dissolve the TMHQ and DL-xcex1-tocopherol adsorbed onto the surface of the silica gel (and/or silica-alumina), thus regenerating the silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) and increasing the production yield.
Suitable for use in the present invention is the Brxc3x6nsted acid selected from the group consisting of hydrogen chloride gas, aqueous hydrochloric acid solutions, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, and mixtures thereof, and the isophytol or phytol derivatives represented by the following chemical formulas I and II: 
wherein X and Y are independently a hydroxy group, a halogen atom or an acetoxy group.
A comparison was made for the preparation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol from isophytol or phytol derivatives and TMHQ through condensation among when a conventional catalyst system comprising MX2, silical gel (and/or silica-alumina) and a Brxc3x6nsted acid are used in one stage, when only MX2 and silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) catalysts are used without a Brxc3x6nsted catalyst, and when MX2 and silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) are used to form the intermediates, followed by the addition of the Brxc3x6nsted acid in accordance with the present invention. The results demonstrated that the present invention was superior in the production yield and purity of DL-xcex1-tocopherol to the other preparation techniques.
A preferable preparation result is obtained when a catalyst combination of MX2 and silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) according to the present invention is used at an amount of 5 to 300 weight parts based on 100 weight parts of TMHQ. The range of 20 to 150 weight parts of this catalyst combination brings about a more preferable result in the preparation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol. DL-xcex1-tocopherol is preferably prepared using MX2 and silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) in the ratio of 1:0.5 to 1:5 and more preferably in the ratio of 1:0.7 to 1:2. In terms of the catalytically effective quantity, an excellent product of tocopherol is obtained when the amount of the catalyst is maintained in a specific range with respect to the amount of TMHQ. That is, when the relative ratio of MX2 and silica gel (and/or silica-alumina) is maintained in such a range, an excellent result is achieved in the preparation of DL-xcex1-tocopherol.
No specific limitations are imposed on the silica gel used in the present invention. Preferably, the silica gel has a BET surface area of 100 m2/g or greater and the silica-alumina has a BET surface area of 500 m2/g or greater. At the point of forming intermediates, a Brxc3x6nsted acid is preferably introduced at an amount of 3 to 200 weight parts based on 100 weight parts and most preferably at an amount of 10 to 50 weight parts. When present at an amount within this range, the Brxc3x6nsted acid inhibits side-reactions, improving the production yield of DL-xcex1-tocopherol. Also, the Brxc3x6nsted acid enables the catalyst to be regenerated.
In terms of the addition point of the Brxc3x6nsted acid, most preferable results are obtained in the time range of from 3 to 60 min after the addition of isophytol or phytol derivatives to the reaction mixture. Particularly in terms of yield and purity, the most preferable addition point falls within the range of 5 to 20 min after the addition of isophytol or phytol derivatives. The yield and purity is not greatly deteriorated even at a late addition time, however the total reaction time is extended. Accordingly, it is preferable to add the Brxc3x6nsted acid within two hours after the addition of isophytol or phytol derivatives.
Examples of the solvent useful in the present invention include aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, benzene and xylene and aliphatic saturated hydrocarbons such as n-heptane, mixed-heptane, n-hexane, mixed-hexane, n-octane, mixed-octane, n-decane and mixed-decane, and some polar solvents such as butylacetate, dichloroethane, dichloromethane, ethylacetate, methylacetate and diethylmalonate with a preference for toluene, n-heptane and mixed-heptane. Of them, n-heptane and mixed-heptane guarantee the most preferable synthesis results in the present invention. The polar solvent useful to wash the silica gel and/or silica-alumina catalyst is selected from the group consisting of methylacetate, ethylacetate (acetic acid ethyl), propylacetate, butylacetate, pentylacetate, acetone, methylethyl ketone, diethyl ketone, methylisopropyl ketone, methanol, ethoanol, propanol, isopropyl alcohol, butanol, pentanol, hexanol, heptanol, octanol and mixtures thereof.
A preferable period of reaction time (including the addition time of isophytol or phytol derivatives) is in the range of 2 to 7 hours and a more preferable period in the range of 2 to 3 hours, while suitable reaction temperatures fall within the range of 80 to 120xc2x0 C.
In terms of yield, a preferable result is obtained when isophytol or phytol derivatives are added at an amount of 95 to 110 equivalents based on 100 equivalents of TMHQ. Particularly preferable results are obtained in the range of 100 to 105 equivalents of isophytol or phytol derivatives.